


Everything is fine. Really.

by Void_Home



Series: Is it, though? [2]
Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Gen, questionable reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Right? Everything is fine... Right?





	Everything is fine. Really.

               I GUESS I’M JUST A   **MESS**   
                        AND MAYBE I’M JUST   _L O N E L Y_   AND  B I T T E R

It's when they're walking so high up, on the bridge that he notices something. Ulrich is easily looking over the edge of the bridge, face not twinged with fear, or distress. He brushes it off the first few times, thinking it's just because he's so used to the place that his vertigo doesn't kick in. But then, one night, alone in his room, William actually researches it. It's been bugging him since that first time. And all the other little times, when Ulrich should be puking his brains out or something over how high up he was-but wasn't, why wasn't he? He has vertigo- and how far the ground was from him.

And he realizes it doesn't work like that, and William is suddenly afraid. It's irrational, probably. But this single inconsistency has him scared. What if his nightmares-ever haunting, ever present- were right? What if he'd never left Lyoko-He had, he knew it. He was on earth, for sure-? What if he'd been hurting them all while he was here, living a life that wasn't real? He doesn't voice his concerns to anyone, they'd just write it off, say it was normal nerves for them. They lived in fear, after all. When was XANA going to attack next? Who would be hurt? Would they be able to stop XANA in time before anyone got hurt?

A fear that maybe he'd never left was normal. Right? Aelita had that fear. Sometimes, instead of him waking her, she'd wake him, crying and mumbling about how none of it was real, she,they,he, needed to wake up. He'd hush her and they'd sit in quiet, him holding her and telling her everything would be fine. And in a few hours, tears gone, she'd thank him and apologize for that. She could never go to the others, they wouldn't quite understand her fears. They had never been possessed long term-even longer, for him. Even if it was just a few weeks--was it weeks? It had to be longer, right? Right?-- he was the one who would be able to understand her fear.

But... He still can't help but worry. He decides, maybe he'll keep an eye on everyone, see if something is really wrong, or he's imagining it. He hopes he's imagining it.


End file.
